pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 52 - The Invasion Occasion
High above the earth in the darkness of space a round spaceship was heading toward earth unbelievable fast. It tore through the earth's atmosphere becoming a blazing ball of fire as it plummeted toward the earth's surface. When then spaceship hit the ground landing somewhere on Araica Island it caused a large explosion creating a large crater in the ground. All of a sudden a door on the spaceship started to open up and somebody stepped out onto the ground. "So this is earth...it hasn’t changed such since the last time we came here. Now let's see if I can find that large power level." He said He pushed a button on a device that was on the side of his head and covered his left eye. Number appeared on the device and began to measure powers that it sensed across the planet until it beeped. "Well my scouter is detecting a high power level west of here. I wonder if it is same one." He wondered He started to rise up off of the ground and started to fly west toward the power level. ………………………………............. Meanwhile in the village Timothy was in Shia's office and the two were talking. "So the mission was a success?" asked Shia "Yea it was, but now that Belzades has announced that it will soon be returning there's no telling what will happen." smiled Timothy "Well we'll just wait and prepare for it's return, until then all we can do is just wait." nodded Shia "Yeah I know." smiled Timothy “Your actually excited about this aren’t you?’ asked Shia “Yea…it‘s not everyday that you get to fight a pokémon as powerful as Belzades everyday.” laughed Timothy "That so like you to. So what's do you all have planned today?" asked Shia "Well I was going to take everybody over to Sleeping Dragon Lake for a little R&R." said Timothy "Alright I’ll send for you when we need you." nodded Shia "Alright I’ll see you later." smiled Timothy as he left out of the building. He walk to the gate's of the village where everybody stood around waiting for him. "So what did she say?" asked Rodney "Well she said she'll send for us when she needs us." smiled Timothy "Pika." said Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder. "Well let's get going." declared Tanza "Hun...Hunt...Hunter." nodded Haunter They all called out their pokémon that were able to fly and they all left for Sleeping Dragon Lake. ………………………….. Meanwhile somewhere on Araica Island Randy stood motionless on top of a large cliff overlooking a large rocky area. "I've trained for more than a year now, but is my power any where close to Timothy's. I guess I’ll soon find out." thought Randy to himself. He continued to stare out into the distance, when all of a sudden he swung around and started staring into the sky. A sudden sensation caused his heart to speed up as if head had been running in a marathon and then suddenly drop. "What the...what is this presence I’m sensing?" Randy wondered as he continued to look into the sky. Randy continued to stare off into the distance as the power he sensed got closer and he felt as if it was going to crush his very being. He also sense that what ever this energy was emanating from was evil unlike anything he had sensed before. "What’s going on…I’m sensing allot of power coming from whatever it is heading this way, not only that this power stinks of evil." said Randy as sweat started dripping from his face. A few minutes later something swooped down out of the sky and headed toward Randy. "Who is that?" wondered Randy as he looked at the figure head toward him. "Excuse me for dropping in on you like this. I was following a large power level and it brought me directly to you." He said "Now that you found me I want you to leave. Get out of here before I get angry. snarled Randy as he looked at the strange creature. It was a tall humanoid looking creature that as taller than Randy with light skin, red eye's, and red hair. He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of grey pants with two large wings and a tail waving side to side behind him. "Seems like somebody is having a bad day." laughed The creature "Believe me you have no idea how bad of a day I’m having now get lost." snarled Randy "I bet you would love for me to leave wouldn't you." smiled The creature He raised his hand and pushed a button on the side of the device on his head. "Power level four hundred. Well you are strong, but with a puny power level like that it would be foolish of you to attack me." laughed The creature "Hay get your fact's straight because I have no intention of starting a fight with you...you came here." snarled Randy "You might not want to start a fight, but I do." laughed The creature "Fine then if you want to play it that way...don't expect any mercy." snarled Randy All of a sudden Randy created a few hand sign's and then he held his hands out in front of him. Electricity started to surge around his body and then a ball of electrical energy started to form. "Lightning Style: Static Discharge!" shouted Randy Just the he fired a large ball of electrical energy toward the creature and when it came into contact with him there was a large explosion. "That's for pissing me off." snarled Randy The explosion stopped and when the dust cleared the creature was still standing before him unfazed. "That wasn’t to bad...you managed to rattle my scales a little." laughed The creature "But how?” wondered Randy "Now let me share with you one of my techniques. Let see if you can follow this one." laughed The creature said as he raised up his arm. All of a sudden the device on the side of his face started to beep and he pushed the button on the side of it. "Well I guess it's your lucky day." smiled The creature Just then it took to the sky above Randy and started looking around, before it pushed the button of its device again. "Now there is the power level that I was looking for. It just at the edge of my scouter and it big. It's must be the largest power level on this planet. Now it's time to see if this is the same power level from before." smiled The creature as he started to head southeast. Randy fell backwards shaking like a leaf and scared out of his mind, before he took a deep breath. "I can't believe it....I hit him full force with one of my most powerful attack's and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be trouble." thought Randy as he looked up at the sky in the same direction the creature went. ……………………………… Meanwhile up in the sky the creature continued to head toward it's unknown target. "This power level is much bigger than anything I’ve face in a long time. After so long of waiting I Gillz of the Dorashin race might have finally found a worthy opponent to test my strength on." laughed The creature as it continued it's path. To Be Continued...................................... Category:Season 2 Content